A Wish Well Spent
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: When Oolong has to make a wish in order to save the world, a certain turquoise-haired teen comes to mind, and he will want to take a lot more than just her panties. Based on the episode "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon"


I do not own Dragon Ball

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**A Wish Well Spent**

Oolong and Puar watched unto the sky bewildered as it turned black while Pilaf beseeched the legendary dragon, Shenron, to come forth. This wasn't going according to plan. This wasn't going according to plan at all.

Pilaf, the self-proclaimed emperor of the world, had finally managed to gather all seven Dragon Balls. Not only that, but he locked Goku, Yamcha, and Bulma up in his palace, preventing them from stopping him. Oolong and Puar had been part of the group of captives as well, but their transformation abilities allowed them to escape unnoticed thanks to a small hole Goku had made with his Kamehameha. Now they – that is to say, he and Puar – were the only ones who stood between peace and world domination by Pilaf.

As the large dragon made its presence known, Oolong and Puar had to think of a plan fast. They had to make a wish before Pilaf could! "Come, tell me your wish," the dragon started, its heavy voice echoing through the landscape. "I will grant you any wish you have."

Oolong and Puar both cursed their god. Pilaf was already starting to utter his wish, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. "T-this is bad," Oolong said. "Maybe we should just run away!"

Puar was very loyal to Yamcha, but the odds were against them. "Maybe you're right."

It was then that Oolong had his brightest moment. _W-wait! If I can just say something before he does...! _He already had a pretty good idea what he was going to wish for. Ever since Oolong had been _persuaded _to join Bulma and Goku in their hunt for the Dragon Balls, he tried to feel Bulma up every chance he had. Most of the time, though, those attempts proved to be ruinous. But now… now he had a chance that would prove to have a 100% success rate. All he had to do was be faster than the imp. With an unparalleled speed the piglet ran towards the dragon, his greatest longing already on the tip of his tongue.

"R-right…" Pilaf gulped, he honestly hadn't expected the creature of legend to be so… intimidating. "N-now for my wish…" Taking in a few breaths for extra courage, Pilaf began to make his wish known. "I… I want-"

Out of nowhere, Oolong jumped in front of the imp and howled his own deepest desire, "I want to fuck Bulma Briefs far away from here!"

Oolong heard the creature of myth utter one last line before he and Bulma were transported. "Your wish has been granted."

* * *

The landing was much softer than he'd anticipated, falling down only to land on a very soft surface. Oolong needed a moment to adjust his body from getting transferred to a new location so suddenly. Catching his breath, he surveyed the room he now found himself in. It was small; just enough for a couch, a television, and a bed – where he currently found himself sitting on.

He was alone; no sound or movement was registered in the room save for his own. Right until a figure appeared next to him that is. It was Bulma, or rather a very distressed version of Bulma. The teen was clearly confused, disorientated by her current surroundings. "W-what?" How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was that her hunt for the Dragon Balls had been abruptly halted by a small, blue imp and his lackeys, who had imprisoned her and her friends in their castle.

Her eyes met Oolong's, and there was surprise in her voice as she acknowledged his presence, "Oolong? How did you… Where are we?" Was it over? Had Oolong and Puar managed to stop Pilaf? But if that was the case, then why was it just her and Oolong here… Shouldn't Goku and Yamcha be here, too? Suspicion arose from the back of her mind. Oolong was a notorious pervert. He was always scheming; always coming up with new ways to grope her. Just what had he wished for?

The piglet was surprised. Why was Bulma so… normal? Had he not wished to have sex with her? How was he supposed to do that when she was her normal self; who despised him with all she had.

Suddenly, a twinkle appeared in the genius teen's mind before disappearing again. It was as if the entire tone of the room was changed by that one, single twinkle. Bulma – who up to this moment had always treated Oolong horribly – suddenly turned her head and smiled; a real, genuine smile that soon turned into a teasing smirk.

"Oh, _Oolong_," she cooed. "Can you please go and sit on the couch?" It was a somewhat weird request, but knowing what was probably going to be the result made the demand easy to follow. "Good. Now, take off your clothes."

Oh, he definitely liked where this was going! Oolong quickly shrugged off his clothes. When his white briefs were exposed, they were tenting over his erect cock. His length wasn't anything to boast about; roughly four-inches, but he had a considerable girth. He was surprised to see some pre-cum attach itself to his underwear as he slipped it off; he was more excited than he thought.

"Good," Bulma said, eying his naked body with satisfaction. Normally, Bulma probably wouldn't have thought to bed a small, fat piglet, but her stomach was filled with a heat that wanted to well up like a fiery explosion.

"Then… I guess it's my turn now." She took off her blue jacket before her palms slid to the top of her white suit, which caught Oolong's eyes, particularly when she grabbed the cloth, making it abundantly clear what she was about to do next. The loose top was drawn down over her red waistband, dropping her luscious breasts with it for only a moment before they were brought up again to bounce appealingly underneath her bra, which was discarded even quicker than the first layer of clothing.

Oolong stared at her breasts without shame, his jaw hanging in awe. They were firm and round, and seemed soft too, he considered. The pink circles at the peaks were very appealing to the piglet, they looked tasty. "You like them?" asked Bulma, lifting them up to present them in their full glory.

He wordlessly nodded. Dimwittedly, he lifted the back of his hand to wipe away the drool at the corner of his mouth.

Bulma wasn't done yet, though: loosening the red waistband that hold her one-piece, white suit together she pulled down her suit before hooking her fingers underneath the tight, white underwear that he'd tried to steal from her many times during their journey. The article of delicate cloth fell down her shapely legs even faster than her suit, leaving her just as naked as the piglet.

Oolong's eyes quickly went to the part of her that truly differentiated men and women. His anatomy didn't differ much compared to that of a human male, but compared to a woman… Folds of flesh glistened with feminine arousal – no doubt due to his wish – underneath a slim crown of turquoise curls. Looking closer, he could see a fleshy button of some sort protruding at the top of the slit.

Bulma sat back onto the bed, drawing her feet up to bend her knees and spread them, giving him full view of her pussy. "Well?" Oolong perked his head up and looked at her. She seemed a little annoyed that he wasn't acting, and so she beckoned him with a crooking finger. No foreplay? Oolong was slightly disappointed. Having the stuck-up Bulma suck his cock would have been a sight to behold. "I should have wished for the full treatment…"

Not that the pig had much right to complain. He went to her slowly, his eyes trained on her body rather than her face. She continued to call him forth, even when he was right in front of her, his hard-on bobbing just above her snatch. Shivers of delight ran through her. Just a little directing, and then she was going to have a nice, hard dick in her. Her heightened arousal made up for the diminutive size. It had been a while for the teen; she had sworn off sex ever since she found her determination to wish for the perfect boyfriend. "Do you know how to do it?"

The little pig shook his head shamefully. Despite his many pursuits – a failed attempt with sleeping pills quickly came to mind – Oolong had yet to acquaint himself with the wonders of intercourse.

Her hand moved down while her sapphire eyes stayed locked with his own pair of eyes, holding his attention even when she took his prick in her hand. She bent it downward slightly, and they shivered as the blunt tip dragged over her clit to meet her flowering and drenched labia. Oolong knew on instinct what had to be done at that time, and he acted a bit more impulsively than Bulma expected when he jutted forward, sinking his rock-hard shaft through her folds in a single shove. While Oolong shuddered wide-eyed and looked as though he was having a heart-attack, Bulma hissed with pleasure. He didn't reach as far as other lovers, but it had been a while since she last had one, and he at least had some credible width to satisfy her with.

He didn't move for a moment, just leaning against her, his hands planted on the bed on either side of her broad hips. Being embedded within her was unlike what he'd ever expected or imagined. It was so slippery and snug, the walls around him contracting in a warm massage. He was never going to part his cock from her pussy!

Bulma figured that he was basking in the moment of losing his virginity to a hot girl such as herself, but she was growing impatient. Her hips bucked and her feet locked at the small of his back, keeping him drawn into her. "Come on," she grunted at him. "Start moving. Fuck me, Oolong!"

Oolong, awakening from his trance, looked at her desperate eyes – the most desperate he had ever seen her – and gave her a determined nod. Drawing back a little more than two inches, he pushed back into her with great force, enough to make her whine and plead for more. He figured he must've done it correctly if she wasn't instructing him differently. He repeated this several time, drawing back slowly before charging forward. And while it felt good, Bulma preferred it fast and hard. She rocked her hips in a rhythm that she wanted Oolong to mimic, and after a while, he got the hint. He pressed in closer to her, their foreheads touching and eyes staring deep into one another's, expressing their rapture. Gravity helped him drive his cock deeper into Bulma, eventually succeeding in making a string of moans leave her mouth.

"Oh, Oolong! Please, more!" she beseeched him. Oolong – determined to prove himself to the woman that had treated him so poorly – started to ram harder and harder into her, each mighty thrust making her tits sway. It was only a matter of time before he clasped onto one with his hand, squelching it and plucking at the hardened nipple with fascination up until his face was yanked to one with the desperate order to suck on it. Unable to refuse Bulma while her body clamped around his piston, he slurped her taut nipple into his mouth and hungrily suckled on it like a newborn.

Though Bulma was enjoying these sensations and was well on her way to an orgasm, Oolong was still inexperienced. She was shocked; he gave no real indication that he had reached his peak beyond a heavy exhale through his snout while still nursing on her breast. She felt a rush of wet heat splash inside of her tunnel, unable to even make it to her waiting cervix. Oolong's bumbling thrusts seized up involuntarily as he spilled inside of her. To say she was disappointed was an understatement.

"Oh, Oolong," she sighed, cradling his head to her bosom when his mouth finally disengaged her breast so that he could gasp and recover from his release. The thought of birthing a piglet hadn't even crossed her mind as Oolong's sperm traveled up her birth canal in search of fertile eggs.

For a while longer, Oolong caught his breath, and then he began to rock his hips again, much to Bulma's dismay. He was only semi-hard within her, but he was preparing to continue up again. When he lifted himself up for better mobility and saw the questioning look in her eyes, he smirked and declared with bated breath, "Bulma, I'm going to fuck you so good you'll beg me to take you again."

Bulma whimpered, feeling a rush of pleasure just from his sheer passion. She could feel his member hardening inside of her with each of his thrusts, and in no time at all, he was just as rigid as before and was plowing her with the same abandon. Crying out in pleasure, Bulma held onto the pig's side and looked down at their colliding crotches. As if sensing the significance of that little nub above her wonderful quim, Oolong reached down and began to rub her clitoris furiously, and was overjoyed when the teen became even more vocal. "Oh, Oolong! Keep going! Keep fucking me! You're going to make me cum!"

Wanting nothing more than to make her cum, he was overjoyed to hear that she was nearing gratification. Calling in all the reserves of his strength, he pursed his lips, held his breath, and made his final blitz in Bulma's hot pussy. Their hips smacked together with the squishy sounds of her flowing juices. He churned his previously deposited cum in her snatch, streams of white coating his cock whenever he withdrew. His balls were contracting again, and he knew that he was going to burst, but not before Bulma was satisfied. He continued his ravenous assault on that little pearl that had her screaming and writhing.

Bulma felt it like the sudden charge of an earthquake. She squeezed both of her breasts, practically torturing them to get the best sensations from them and throw her into the vortex of pleasure at the pit of her stomach. That release had finally come upon her, making her go into a fit and yank the perverted piglet's mouth against hers, swapping saliva. Her body quivered with pleasure. Her vagina clamped around Oolong tighter than ever before while also treating him to a surprise rush of her fluids that stained his lap. The legs about his waist forced him to bury his four-inch cock all the way in her pussy and deposit his second and final load of the night in to mix with the previous one.

He jerked against her a few more times, eager to not waste a single drop. The two parted their mouths to gaze at each other, their tongues still connected by a strand of saliva. Even with their passion slaked, Oolong remained inside Bulma, his emptied cock feeling snug inside her flooded depths. Finally satisfied, Bulma fell back with a relieved sigh, breasts heaving. She smiled dazedly up at the ceiling. "Well," she said breathlessly. "That wasn't half bad, Oolong."

Oolong said nothing, content to just lie on the teen's bosoms for a while longer. Bulma would probably wake from her trance soon and humiliate him, but for now he was more than happy to just await his sentence in the comfortable confinement of her breasts.

Slight worry grew from within when he wondered if the others were alright. _Oh well... I'm sure they can handle it, _he thought, not knowing that the kid he'd traveled with for a few weeks had transformed into a giant ape and was currently going on a rampage. _Just fine._


End file.
